cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Bobogoobo
Yes, people do read these :P Uploaded the images for you ;) Michael von Preußen Content I need to fill up that white space next to the infobox. Any suggestions? Maybe suggestions for more graphs? I love graphs :P And statistics of any kind. Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 04:17, March 9, 2010 Very nice wiki Bobo, borderline inspirational Synesi (talk • ) 08:35, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Round Nexus to Extend Business Elsewhere? Your richest company; Round Nexus, produces a great deal of video games. Is it possible that the executives can consider exporting their video game goods to the United States of JBR. We crave it. I am also happy to be allowed to build the first Vuong's hotel in Bobogoobo. (Particularly the Highwind Province because of the environment.)--Justin (talk • ) 04:05, January 31, 2011 (UTC) :Sure, sounds good. The way I'd prefer it done is you add it on your page, and then I'll add similar information on mine. I added a mention of exporting to Round Nexus, is there more detail I should add? [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 23:23, Sunday, 30 January 2011 (ET) Sure, give me 5 minutes or so. For the mentioning of Round Nexus and JBR, there really isn't more information needed about the description about the exporting. Thanks. --Justin (talk • ) 04:29, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Done, I will go offline now, I will return maybe around the afternoon PST or so?--Justin (talk • ) 04:36, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Cautious alerted notice (Roleplay) Look out for radicals Hello there, I would like to warn you ahead that a group of radicals from my country; better known as members of the Taco Party have been considering to enter your country and to introduce their bizarre teachings about it. Brian Cervantes wishes to plague your nation with the radical adoration of the taco and blatant hate of any other Mexican dish. Now here in the United States of JBR, we allow citizens to do anything as they freely want...most of the time. But because of this freedom, we suffer. Now the question is...are you going to stop this brainwashing heretics or allow them in? I hope not...--Justin (talk • ) 00:37, February 7, 2011 (UTC) More radicals, be cautious about the Anti-Infidel League of the Islamic Resistance, commonly referred as AIL. These guys don't care about borders, they fly over them and bomb things! O.o --Justin (talk • ) 01:42, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :omgwheredoalltheseterroristscomefrom. Done :P [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 23:14, Sunday, 20 February 2011 (ET) Sister Cities Association As the Sister Cities Association is a department of STOP, I am wondering if you would like to have some of your cities partnered with mines or the Union of Midway (as that country is currently in the program as well). I will notify the other signatories later. Let me know which cities you want to partner with. Any city can partner with more than 2 cities and any 2 or more of your cities can partner with the same city of mines or Midway's. Let me know. Thanks. --Justin (talk • ) 00:00, February 17, 2011 (UTC)